Research on this project is directed towards a better understanding of the various factors which play an important role in the oxygen carrying properties of metal complexes. Our ultimate goal is the preparation of synthetic oxygen carriers which are better than any currently known. Thermodynamic data is being collected on the effect that changes in ligands and metals have on dioxygen uptake and release of metal complexes. Work is also in progress on attempts to make stable metalloporphyrin modified silica gels by chemically attaching the porphyrin to the gel. Research on these different facets of the problem are being done with model complexes of cobalt, iron, and manganese. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: "The Dioxygen Adduct of meso-tetraphenylporphyrinmanganese(II), A Synthetic Oxygen Carrier". J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 5473 (1976), Brian M. Hoffman, Charles J. Weschler, and Fred Basolo.